


LOCO POR TI

by YachiruFuusuke



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV), Ragoney
Genre: M/M, agoney aprende catalán, azucar puro, boig per tu, madrid as ciudad del amor, muy muy soft, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YachiruFuusuke/pseuds/YachiruFuusuke
Summary: Agoney aprende a cantar 'Boig per tu' una tarde fría de noviembre. Raoul es mejor profesor de lo que cree.





	LOCO POR TI

Pasan ya las once de la noche cuando el frío seco y penetrante del noviembre madrileño se cuela entre los huesos de Agoney. Sus músculos se contraen en un espasmo que precede un escalofrío, pero el canario se encarga de reprimirlo con disimulo. La fina camiseta de manga corta no es un buen aislante contra el viento gélido que silba al serpentear entre las juntas de las ventanas de ese piso que conoce tan bien como su propia casa, pero por nada del mundo pediría de vuelta su sudadera.

Raoul se ve radiante en ella, el azul bebé resalta su piel rosada y sus ojos de miel. No admitirá que no usan la misma talla, que la de su chico le queda un poco grande, y el “AGONEY” que debería estar a la altura del pecho cuelga un poco más abajo. Las mangas se enrollan, de vez en cuando, en sus muñecas, pero pronto ceden ante la gravedad y tapan sus manos por completo, escondiendo uñas a medio morder.

Le mira, sus ojos claros escudriñándole para saber qué está haciendo, o más concretamente, si le está haciendo caso.

\- No estás concentrado – concluye.

\- Es difícil estudiar si me estás mirando sin pestañear, mi niño – le sonríe, y gatea por la alfombra del salón hasta que queda sentado en el suelo, justo al lado del sofá donde Raoul está tumbado -. Además – suspira -, ya casi me la sé entera.

\- ¡Pues venga! ¡Cántamela!

El moreno carraspea, nervioso. Es consciente de que su cabeza es un galimatías en esos momentos y de que, probablemente, no sea capaz de entonar la primera estrofa sin liar las palabras. Pero aún así, orgulloso como sólo lo es él, lo intenta.

\- En la terra humida escric, nen estic boig per tu…

Raoul asiente, sonriéndole desde el sofá, a pocos centímetros de él, iluminándolo todo. Y a Agoney se le olvida hasta su nombre.

\- Em passo…

Se queda en blanco, embobado por sus labios, incapaz de seguir cantando. Y de repente, Raoul frunce el ceño en una mueca graciosa, como regañándole con la mirada antes de hacerlo con la voz.

\- ¡Es que no te sabes nada! Llevamos aquí toda la tarde… - refunfuña, arrugando los labios en un puchero.

Y Agoney se muerde el labio, porque cada segundo que pasa se enamora más de él.

\- Cántamela otra vez, va.

\- Que no te la canto, que ya estoy harto.

\- ¿Por fi?

Raoul resopla, sus mejillas se colorean de rosa y Agoney no tiene claro de si es por culpa del enfado medio fingido o porque le ha puesto un puchero adorable.

\- Deja de hacer muecas raras, no te soporto.

El canario ríe, pronunciando aún más la postura su labio inferior y entonces sí, sabe que su chico se ha puesto rojo porque no para de mirarle los labios.

\- Podemos hacer un trato, pollito. Tú me la cantas solo una vez más, y te prometo que te presto toda mi atención. Pero si luego te la canto entera… quiero un premio, ¿eh?

Raoul frunce el ceño, le mira con los ojos entornados y, si no fuera por la adorable sudadera que lleva puesta, el moreno tendría hasta miedo.

\- ¡Encima un premio! Llevo TODA LA TARDE intentando meterte UNA CANCIÓN en catalán en la cabeza y soy incapaz… Tengo más paciencia contigo que el santo Job, Agoney.

El chico vuelve a reír, y esta vez se toma la licencia de acercarse hasta poder rozar sus narices juntas. Luego, deja un beso en cada moflete del pequeño.

\- Te quiero.

Raoul suspira, aunque luego cabecea hacia arriba en busca de un beso sobre sus labios. Agoney se pierde un poco entre ellos, tirando del inferior hacia su boca, mordisqueándolo con la suavidad con la que siempre trata a su niño. Y entonces, se deja hacer. Raoul le revuelve el pelo con las manos, acaricia su barba y gira aún más su cuerpo, estirado a lo largo de todo el sofá, para poder mimar la boca del canario. Y al final, se desliza hasta que queda sentado a su lado, tan juntos que sus piernas se confunden y sus corazones acompasan los latidos.

El beso termina tan solo debido a la necesidad urgente de respirar más calmadamente y, aunque aún sin aliento, Raoul junta sus frentes y comienza a cantar en voz susurrada la canción que su novio quiere incluir en el setlist del próximo concierto.

_Em quedaré atrapat_   
_ ebri d'aquesta llum_   
_ servil i acabat_   
_ boig per tu._

Agoney recita la canción más tarde, cantando sobre unos labios que esperan deseosos un beso que pronto llegará. Y ese será el recuerdo que marque su sonrisa en el escenario cuando, semanas después, actúe delante de cientos de personas.

El frío de noviembre ya no es rival para sus risas de verano y sus pulsos desbocados, así que pierde la guerra en un apartamento cualquiera en el centro de Madrid, tan solo habitado por dos guerreros que ni siquiera portan armas.

Ellos siempre han sido más de luchar contra el mundo con sus dedos entrelazados y corazones descubiertos.

Y nunca pierden ni una sola batalla.

**Author's Note:**

> Un poquito de azúcar para el cuerpo. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! <3  
Nos vemos pronto, stream Black!!


End file.
